La curiosité, quel effrayant défaut!
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Szayel se pose beaucoup de questions : un vrai scientifique est toujours curieux! Et quand Aizen lui donne les moyens d'avoir les réponses... Tous aux abris!
1. Aizen and Szayel's lovechild

**Titre : **Aizen and Szayel's lovechild

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient, juste les idées bizarres (le titre vient d'une image trouvée sur internet).

**Résumé :** Aizen et Szayel décident de créer un enfant en combinant leurs ADN. Pour quel résultat?

**Note :** Kikou! Voilà une petite histoire sans ambition que je tenais à poster pour fêter la fin approchante des HS (dernier épisode (189) le 7 octobre! Yeeeeha!). Je l'ai écrite un peu comme elle venait, alors le style est différent de d'habitude. Un peu trop farfelu à mon goût, je dirais (Aizen bourré? 0ô!), et pas trop travaillé. Enfin bon, vous verrez --'.

SPOIL: épisode 172.

* * *

Pour fêter le départ de Soul Society et son installation à Las Noche, Aizen avait organisé une petite fête, sitôt le Hogyoku mis à l'abri. Bien sûr, on avait amené à l'Hueco Mondo cette invention merveilleuse qu'est le saké, et notre futur Dieu de l'univers s'était retrouvé à parler inventions avec Szayel. Il était question de conception, in vivo et in vitro, de hollows, d'arrancars, et bien sûr, de shinigamis. Les deux scientifiques avaient assez bu pour se retrouver d'humeur inventive, mais pas assez pour s'embrouiller les pinceaux dans leurs formules.

-"Créer un shinigami de toutes pièces? Oh, ça doit être dans mes possibilités!" Lança Szayel. "Mais il me faut quand même de l'ADN d'un shinigami, à la base. Après, on peut le transformer un peu."

-"Essayons", proposa Aizen. "Après tout, on a un peu de temps."

Et ils laissèrent derrière eux les arrancars avec Gin et Tousen, Ichimaru essayant de tout son charisme de faire boire un peu Tousen qui s'y refusait absolument.

--

-"De l'ADN d'un shinigami tu dis? On peut utiliser le mien."

-"Bien sûr Aizen-sama. Et pour ne pas faire un clône, on peut utiliser le mien avec. Ça ira."

Et quelques expériences plus loin, il se retrouvèrent avec un petit garçon qui braillait à pleins poumons.

-"On doit pouvoir avoir un moyen de le faire grandit plus rapidement," fit pensivement Szayel.

-"Oui, si on utilise ça, non seulement on pourra le faire grandir relativement vite, mais on ne devrait pas avoir un attardé mental sur les bras", répondit Aizen en montrant une installation complexe et une fiole de produit vert flashy.

Très rapidement mis d'accord, ils mirent le pauvre garçon dans la machine, et réglèrent l'âge pour qu'il ait deux ans. Un fraccion se chargea de sortir et d'habiller le bambin, et ils le laissèrent dans un parc avec quelques jouets et un mini-hollow pour qu'il puisse s'amuser.

-"Hihihi", riait le petit en utilisant son hôchet pour taper sur la bête.

-"Et bien, il a déjà de l'énergie, ce petit!" s'exclama Aizen, ravi.

-"C'est bien un comportement de shinigami de taper sur les hollows", approuva Szayel. "On lui rajoute quelques années?"

-"Oui."

Et le gamin se retrouva avec dix ans. Comme il clignait des yeux, ses "pères" lui offrirent des lunettes (carrées, ils étaient d'accord que c'était le mieux).

-"Tiens, voilà ton zampakutô. Et quelques hollows, pour t'entraîner," lui dit Szayel en le poussant dans une salle fermée.

-"Houlala, il en met de l'enthousiasme!" s'exclama Aizen, impressionné, en voyant le gosse s'acharner sur les hollows, grimaçant d'effort.

-"Ouuais, j'suis fort!!" s'écria le bout de chou, très content d'avoir écrabouillé son quota de hollow.

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le côté, laissant entrer Yammi dans le labo.

-"Hein? Mais je suis où?" beugla-t-il en voyant l'étrange pièce (il s'était encore perdu dans les couloirs mobiles du château et avait ouvert une porte au hasard). "T'es qui le morpion?"

Le morpion en question, très sûr de sa force, sauta sur ce qu'il pensait être sa prochaine victime.

-"Yyyaaaaaaaaaaaa! J'vais te trucider gros tas!"

-"Tu veux mourir, hein, déchet?" répondit Yammi avec un grand sourire, très content de pouvoir taper sur quelque chose.

-"Bon sang, il va se faire tuer!" s'affola Szayel.

L'espada donna un coup qui envoya valser l'apprenti shinigami à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier comprit d'un seul coup qu'il n'était pas fort du tout, et aussi qu'il allait se faire tuer à cause de ça.

-"Papaaaaaa!!" pleura-t-il en voyant Yammi le charger.

D'un seul coup, Aizen fut entre lui et l'arrancar, et le maître de Las Noche donna une pichenette qui projeta l'espada par la porte d'où il était venu. Impressionné l'enfant resta la bouche ouverte.

-"Tu n'es pas fort, petit, et c'est normal à ton âge. Allez, ne pleure pas et on va reprendre l'entraînement avec des adversaires à ta taille. On verra plus tard pour les espadas.", fit l'ex-capitaine en lui tapotant la tête.

Mais il ne savait pas que l'enfant venait de subir un grand traumatisme qui influerait toute sa vie.

-"Je suis faible," se disait-il. "Il faut que je devienne fort, que je devienne le plus fort, plus fort que tout le monde, et quand tout le monde le reconnaîtra, plus personne ne me traitera de faible! Je tuerai tout ceux qui ne reconnaîtront pas ma force, aussi!"

Pour le test suivant, Aizen utilisa son zampakutô pour faire apparaître des jeunes shinigamis de son âge. Ils jouèrent avec le garçon, qui souriait joyeusement. Puis Szayel appuya sur un bouton et une porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un hollow.

-"Je vais l'avoir", cria l'une des illusions, sortant son zampakutô et sautant sur la bestiole.

-"Non, à moi!" cria le "vrai", donnant un coup de sabre dans son camarade avant de détruire le monstre.

-"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" fit hurler Aizen à ses marionettes.

-"Je suis le plus fort, vous n'êtes tous que des faibles! Ce hollow était pour moi! Ceux qui sont faibles comme vous ne méritent pas de vivre! Je deviendrai le plus fort!!"

-"Il a de l'ambition et il sait faire semblant d'être gentil, comme moi, mais il n'est pas très équilibré," remarqua Aizen.

-"C'est vrai. Peut-être est-ce l'accélération d'âge, il n'a pas eu le temps de mûrir. Attendons un peu."

Quelques jours d'observation plus tard, il était évident que l'enfant n'était pas stable mentalement. Il voulait à tout prix montrer qu'il était le plus fort, et surtout devenir de plus en plus fort. Il savait maintenant libérer son zampakutô et faisait concurrence à Noitora en matière d'ambition et de sale caractère, l'hypocrisie en plus.

-"On dirait un petit moi, mais l'intelligence en moins", songea Aizen en le voyant faire un grand sourire angélique à un Szayel attendri.

Le summum du déséquilibre fut atteint lorsque que l'octavo surprit son "fils" en train d'essayer de manger un de ses fraccions, pour voir si sa puissance augmentait.

-"C'est bien d'essayer des expériences, mais pense à ta santé d'abord! le gronda-t-il. Et demande moi _avant_!"

-"Je veux devenir plus fort!" cria le gamin, pas très content d'avoir été interrompu dans sa tentative.

Une petite discussion eut lieu entre ses deux concepteurs :

-"Aizen-sama, je crois que le petit est mentalement instable, plus que n'importe qui à Las Noche (et vous savez bien qu'il y a quelques cas, ici). Il a du potentiel en tant que shinigami, mais sa volonté de vouloir devenir plus fort à tout prix n'est pas saine. Il pourrait y avoir des accidents.

-Tu as raison," confirma le maître de l'Hueco Mondo. "Si on lui promet un peu de puissance en plus, il est prêt à nous trahir. Et s'il ne le fait pas mais qu'il devient plus fort, son ambition va prendre le pas sur sa raison. Je ne veux pas de tentative de renversement alors même que je n'ai pas fini de contrôler Soul Society!"

-"Que fait on lui, alors?

-On ne peut pas le garder, on a déjà assez de tordus ici pour ne pas en rajouter un.

-C'est vrai qu'on dirait un mélange de Grimmjow et de Noitora, mais en plus attaqué", remarqua Szayel. "Le garder nous causerait du tort, à long terme."

-"Mais il reste un shinigami... On pourrait l'envoyer à Soul Society, en lui effaçant sa mémoire, plutôt que de le tuer" proposa l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent un instant et se mirent à rire.

-"Il y a déjà pas mal de bazar à Soul Society ; si en plus on leur envoie tous nos dérangés, on n'aura peut-être même pas besoin de se battre avec eux cet hiver!" articula le numéro huit en se tenant les côtes.

-"Oh, je ne crois pas! Avec la veine qu'ils ont, il y aura toujours un certain shinigami remplaçant pour jouer les héros et sauver tout le monde, à défaut d'avoir des dirigeants compétents et éclairés..." fit Aizen avec un rire moqueur.

Ayant enfin statué sur le sort de leur protégé, ils le transformèrent en jeune homme, et lui effacèrent la mémoire.

-"C'est fou! C'est totalement mon portrait mais il a vos cheveux et vos yeux!" s'écria Szayel.

-"Et tes goûts de chiotte en matière de couleur", compléta intérieurement Aizen en voyant le jeune homme enfiler un espèce de sous-pull en fourrure violette (la même couleur que ses lunettes).

-"Il faudra aussi lui remplir la tête avec un passé et surtout lui trouver un nom", répondit le shinigami à haute voix.

-"Ah, oui, un nom... Un truc qui n'évoque pas ses parents, ça lui vaudrait des ennuis", réfléchit Szayel à haute voix. "Il serait neutralisé trop vite pour que ce soit intéressant de l'envoyer là-bas."

Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord sur un nom qui n'évoquait rien mis à part quelques jeux de mots foireux à Ichimaru.

--

-"Allez, mon grand, va à Soul Society, maintenant. Montre-leur que tu es le meilleur!" l'encouragea Aizen en le poussant dehors.

-"Et fais un bisou à Izuru de ma part!" lui cria Gin du haut de l'une des tours.

-"Bonne chance, Kifune Makoto", murmura Szayel devant son ordinateur.

Et le jeune homme s'en alla, persuadé que c'était la faute au corps enseignant de Soul Society si sa force n'était pas reconnue, et prêt à en découdre pour montrer qu'il était le meilleur. Les shinigamis ne savaient pas quel bazar allait bientôt s'intaller dans le Sereitei...

FIN

* * *

Voilà, vous savez tout : comment j'ai ressenti ce personnage de HS qu'est Kifune, et ce que ça m'a inspiré.

Je l'ai pas trouvé terrible, ce HS. Il se regarde, mais sans plus. Enfin, je suis contente qu'on retourne bientôt à la vraie histoire, plutôt que de nous servir des persos bizarres à moitié resucés des précédents dessins de bleach et très prévisibles (curieusement, je savais dès le départ que Kifune n'était pas un ange ; la gueule qu'il a, sans doute. On ne ressemble pas à Szayel impunément.). Ceci dit, j'aimais bien Amagai, et Kira qui déchire tout dans ces épisodes (mention spéciale pour le passage où il a l'air désespéré et où on le voit courir avec sa petite mèche bonde qui tressaute. Kawaïïï!!).

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin, bande de courageux! Ce texte a pour moi un arrière goût de HS, je ne sais pas pourquoi n.n...


	2. Une question d'hormones?

**Titre : **La curiosité, quel distrayant défaut!

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour

**résumé :** Szayel se pose beaucoup de questions : un vrai scientifique est toujours curieux! Et quand Aizen lui donne les moyens d'avoir les réponses... Tous aux abris!

**note :** Bonjour! Voici un nouveau morceau de mes délires. J'en ai eu l'idée après avoir trouvé une image montrant Grimmjow avec une fille qui pourrait être sa soeur jumelle (**edit :** l'idée des doubles/soeurs jumelles vient du deviant art de **Virte**, je viens de le retrouver. Allez faire un tour pour voir le résultat ^^!). D'où l'idée un peu bizarre de ce one-shot. Et comme le thème collait bien, je l'ai mis à la suite de "Aizen and szayel's lovechild" sous un nouveau titre. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas nn. Bonne lecture!!

* * *

-Vous croyez que c'est la testostérone? demanda Szayel à Aizen alors qu'ils regardaient Grimmjow s'acharner une énième fois sur un mur qui avait eu pour seul tort d'exister.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je t'interdis de l'utiliser comme cobaye! Il est assez imprévisible, et c'est un avantage lors d'un combat.

-Humm... C'est peut-être génétique, en fait. Noitora a l'air d'avoir lui aussi un taux d'hormones qui le travaille, pourtant, il est un peu plus calme. Je peux vérifier mes hypothèses? demanda l'espada numéro huit en lançant à son chef un regard qui se voulait innocent et curieux.

-Si tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent dans ton labo. Et que les produits de l'expérience soient facilement neutralisables. Je ne veux pas d'une cinquantaine de Grimmjow en colère ici, répondit le maître de Las Noche avec un micro-sourire amusé.

-Merci beaucoup, lança l'octavo avant de se sauver vers son laboratoire, ravi.

-Alors, alors, réfléchissait le scientifique. Pour tester ces deux hypothèses de l'agressivité de Grimmjow (et éventuellement la transmettre à certains de mes fraccions), je pense que la solution la plus simple serait un clone.

Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains face au problème de taille qui se posait : comment récupérer l'ADN de Grimmjow? Et de Noitora?

S'il prenait des cheveux, il serait obligé de les arracher. Essayer de faire ça à Grimmjow était un exercice périlleux, sans compter qu'il fallait l'approcher, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Et pour Noitora, même problème, bien que ses cheveux soient plus faciles à attraper malgré sa grande taille. Qu'y avait-il d'autre comme solution? Les habits tâchés de sueur? Szayel se vit essayer de piquer des morceaux de vêtements aux deux espadas et décida dans la seconde de renoncer : il n'était pas dit qu'ils laissaient leurs vêtements sales dans leur chambre, ni même qu'ils en _changeaient_. Et puis, s'ils en changeaient, il pourrait se tromper d'ADN et prendre celui d'une de leurs victimes. Il n'était pas là pour élever des bouts de mur en éprouvette! Quant à essayer de voler sa brosse à dent au sexta... S'il se faisait surprendre, le prétexte de la visite à Il Forte ne tiendrait pas. Et ce dernier ne l'aimait pas assez pour l'aider à comploter contre son espada. Szayel eut un soupir déçu.

Quoi d'autre? Grimmjow n'utilisait jamais de mouchoir, un arrancar n'est jamais malade. Du sang? Bon sang, la seule façon de faire saigner le numéro six était de se battre avec lui! Le but n'était pas de se faire démolir! Quelque chose qu'il ait mangé en partie? Le numéro six n'avait pas la rage, et à moins de lui piquer son petit déjeuner sous le nez, chose légèrement suspecte et pour le moins suicidaire... Le sexta avait déjà peu d'humour dans la journée, alors du matin...

-Mais oui! cria l'octavo en se tapant dans la main.

Il avait son idée, une idée brillante, géniale, _évidente_!

--

Le lendemain, après de la réunion hebdomadaire de l'espada, un Ulquiorra perplexe se demandait pourquoi Szayel collectionnait maintenant les tasses à thé d'Aizen.

Le scientifique posa les tasses qu'il avait emmené dans son labo et se mit au travail pour récupérer l'ADN, tout en pensant à la suite.

-Pour vérifier la première hypothèse, il me faudrait un sujet avec un taux de testostérone bas. Ça va être compliqué à faire, à moins que...

Szayel faillit lâcher tous ses échantillons pour applaudir son génie. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude! Un sujet avec un taux de testostérone bas sans trop de manipulations? Une femme bien sûr! Il y avait juste un chromosome à changer!

Il était vraiment curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler Grimmjow en femme...

--

Quelques jours plus tard, Aizen décida une réunion extraordinaire sur demande de Szayel, appuyée par Gin (qui voyait là un moyen de se marrer facilement). Tous les espadas regardaient l'octavo qui rayonnait, debout près de la porte. Ils étaient agacés : ces réunions étaient déjà assez pénibles sans être obligé d'en rajouter une supplémentaire pour constater les trop souvent répugnants résultats d'expériences de l'octavo.

-Je vous présente tout d'abord, Arera! s'exclama l'octavo en ouvrant la porte d'un geste théâtral.

Une jeune arrancar entra, méfiante, faisant se décrocher la mâchoire de l'espada au grand complet.

Elle faisait la taille de Szayel et défiait du regard les arrancars présents. Elle avait les yeux bleus électriques, des cheveux un peu plus long que son double. Le même fragment de mâchoire sur la joue, le même trou dans au même endroit dans le ventre, le même maquillage bleu sur les yeux.

-C'est quoi ça??? Hurla-t-elle en parfaite synchronie avec Grimmjow quand elle le découvrit.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Szayel dans l'espoir d'une explication ou tout au moins d'une réaction type "poisson d'avril!". Ce dernier s'éclaircit tranquillement la gorge avant de dire :

-Grimmjow, je te présente Arera, ta petite sœur. Elle a exactement le même patrimoine génétique que toi, sauf que j'ai changé ton chromosome Y en X. En clair, elle est ce que tu aurais été si tu avais été une fille. Ta version féminine.

Il y eut un grand silence, le temps que chacun assimile l'information et commence à comparer les deux copies.

Elle était évidemment plus petite que son frère, et plus menue. Elle ressemblait fortement à Grimmjow, mais en féminin. Cette ressemblance était accentué par l'air fermé et agressif qu'elle avait, et par la veste qu'elle portait, la copie de celle de son double. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour les mâles de l'assistance, elle portait un bustier en dessous qui ne couvrait que ses seins. Et elle regardait Grimmjow avec une expression mi-dégoûtée mi-horrifiée, la même que le sexta posait sur elle.

-C'est elle qui a choisit son nom, hier et aussi ses vêtements. Elle n'a pas voulut se laisser baptiser et vous remarquerez que "Grimmjow" et "Arera" ont une sonorité en "r". Il faut croire que vous avez les mêmes goûts, tout les deux, lança Szayel d'un ton satisfait.

-Arrête de parler comme si je t'appartenais! protesta la soeurette, agressive.

-Tu restes mon cobaye. Tu m'appartiens, donc, répliqua Szayel avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du poing d'Arera dans la figure.

-Ton cobaye, scientifique de mes deux! Attends, mon poing t'appartient tellement qu'il va arriver dans ta gueule plein de fois, tu vas voir!

-Dis donc, t'es mignonne en fille, susurra d'un ton moqueur Noitora en se tournant vers le numéro six qui était resté figé debout devant la table.

-Ta gueule! réagit l'autre.

Yammi se mit à rire.

-On voit bien que c'est la sœur à Grimmjow, elle a le même caractère! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la bleue piétiner impitoyablement Szayel.

-Ça suffit, appela Aizen pour ramener le calme.

Arera arrêta de martyriser Szayel. Le sexta en profita pour refermer enfin sa bouche. Gin vit du coin de l'œil Tousen qui faisait une grimace en constatant qu'il y avait maintenant deux Grimmjow ou assimilé comme tel. Dieu, la paix allait être dure à maintenir avec deux comme ça!

-J'espère que tu as au moins réussi à savoir si tes hypothèses étaient validées, fit le maître de Las Noche d'un ton amusé.

-Oui, répondit l'octavo en se redressant. C'est pas la testostérone. Ça, j'en suis sûr.

-Je peux savoir quel était le but de cette expérience? interrogea Grimmjow d'un ton menaçant.

-Savoir pourquoi tu es toujours aussi énervé, tenta le scientifique d'un ton diplomatique. Curiosité...

-Ce serait pas pour me calmer, plutôt? vociféra le numéro six en contournant la table.

-Mais non, que vas-tu imaginer? Et puis, c'est sur Arera que je vais faire mes expériences, pas toi!

-QUOI? hurla l'intéressée.

Deux arrancars aux cheveux bleus se dirigèrent dans le but bien visible de casser la figure au numéro huit.

-Ça suffit, répéta Aizen, essayant de cacher de son mieux qu'il s'amusait beaucoup, lui aussi. Tu n'avais pas autre chose à nous présenter? ajouta-t-il pour faire diversion.

-Si, confirma Szayel en rajustant ses lunettes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

L'espada se mura dans un silence angoissé. Est-ce que l'un d'eux allait avoir une mauvaise surprise du même type que Grimmjow? Ulquiorra se rappela avec anxiété la pile de tasses que le numéro huit avait emmené lors de la précédente réunion. Auraient-ils tous le droit à une petite sœur (petit frère pour Hallibel)? L'octavo prit son temps, ravi qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait.

-Et voici la deuxième et dernière surprise de la réunion...

Le cuarta se sentit mourir en voyant qu'un des sourires de Gin lui était adressé.

-Noira!

-Yo, fit une voix féminine mais grave.

Le soupir de soulagement de l'espada fut couvert par le cri d'horreur de Noitora et le rire de Grimmjow.

-Te fous pas de moi Szayel! Tu vas me détruire ça tout de suite!! hurla le quinta.

-Mais tu n'es pas mignonne _du tout_ en fille, railla le sexta, rasséréné pour au moins deux minutes. Il n'était pas le seul à être dans la merde...

-Elle est moins réussie que Arera. Son trou de hollow n'est pas là où il devrait être, lança Szayel d'un ton déçu.

-Ferme-la, scientifique à la noix, fit la doublure de Noitora.

Elle avait la voix rauque, comme si elle était une fumeuse compulsive depuis de nombreuses années. Elle ressemblait à Noitora, indubitablement, juste une dizaine de centimètres en moins et un œil en plus.

-Toujours cette passion pour la parabole, pensa ironiquement Gin en observant les habits de la créature, une sorte de robe de soirée décoltée et fendue avec une sorte de parabole derrière.

-Pourquoi Szayel n'a-t-il pas plutôt cloné Sommarie ou Stark? songeait tristement Kaname en constant que la moyenne du niveau intellectuel des arrancars n'avait pas augmenté avec ces deux là en plus.

Noitora était tétanisé sur sa chaise. Pourvu que _ça_ ne prenne pas sa place dans l'espada!

-Et ben, ce qu'il est moche, lança la nouvelle venue en regardant son modèle.

-Il te ressemble, quoi! se moqua Arera en levant un sourcil en direction de l'autre.

-Pardon? T'as dit quoi la naine? Viens pas parler alors que toi on pourrait presque te confondre avec l'autre! rétorqua la liane, énervée. T'es aussi féminine...

Grimmjow émit un bruit étranglé avant de se relever, furieux. Il n'était pas efféminé!

-J'crois pas! Et je suis pas naine, c'est toi qui est trop grande! La preuve c'est que les plus petits fraccions de Szayel ont une meilleure vue sur ta petite culotte que sur ton visage! Les robes trop courtes, hein...

-Ferme là, sale pute! Si t'avais pas pas vingt centimètres de moins, on te reconnaîtrait pas de l'autre abruti!

-Dis moi, c'est un effet de perspective ou t'as encore moins de sein que ton modèle? répliqua sournoisement Arera.

-Qui as-tu traité d'abruti? grogna Grimmjow en s'avançant vers la copie.

-Si t'es aussi faible qu'elle, vient pas me chercher, déchet!!

-Faible? s'écrièrent les deux Jaggerjack.

-Dégage, elle est à moi! ajouta la jeune arrancar à l'intention de son frère.

-Va te faire foutre et je m'occuperai de toi après!

-Oh, une querelle de famille, remarqua Gin d'un ton faussement étonné.

Noitora avait quant à lui quitté son état de coma cérébral et optait pour une résolution du problème à la source des ennuis.

-Tu vas me débarrasser d'elle et tout de suite, menaça-t-il en serrant le cou de Szayel qui commençait vraiment à étouffer.

-Ça suffit maintenant, vous commencez à être agaçants, répéta la voix d'Aizen qui semblait toujours s'amuser.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les deux paires de jumeaux en profitèrent pour se toiser, hostiles.

-On peut dire que tu as bien réussi, Szayel, le félicita le maître de Las Noche. Je pense qu'on pourrait poursuivre l'expérience un peu plus longtemps, pour voir comment elles se débrouillent, en combat, par exemple. Mais elles ne connaissent pas le château, et comme elles sont nouvelles, je pense qu'on devrait, au moins au début, les laisser sous les ordres d'un espada.

-Un tuteur? pensèrent avec colère les deux copies.

Les espada eurent de nouvelles sueurs froides. Qui devrait se charger des deux arrancars, dont aucune des deux ne semblait avoir un caractère facile?

Aizen but une gorgée de thé avant de jeter un regard révélateur sur Noitora et Grimmjow qui s'étranglèrent à l'unisson, comprenant que c'étaient eux qui se retrouvaient avec leurs "clones" sur les bras. L'octavo remonta ses lunettes, satisfait, sans prendre conscience qu'il était l'objet de deux projets de mort violente.

Lorsqu'Aizen déclara que les deux femmes devaient rejoindre la fraccion des espadas concernés et la réunion terminée, il y eut un brouhaha, et curieusement, aucun des espadas ne quitta tout de suite la salle. La plus grande partie se dirigèrent vers Szayel pour lui certifier qu'il subirait un sort peu enviable s'il lui prenait l'envie de refaire le même exploit avec _leur_ ADN. Hallibel voulait se joindre au lot mais fut arrêtée par Noitora et Grimmjow qui commencèrent leur phrase en même temps :

-Tu pourrais pas...?

-Non, coupa la blonde, implacable.

-Bordel, mais entre gonzesses, ça se passerait mieux! brailla Noitora sans obtenir d'autre réponse qu'un regard froid.

Tousen tapotait la tête de Wonderwyce d'un air désabusé, et Aizen, remarquant la lassitude sur les traits de son allié vint le rassurer quant à la paix à Las Noche.

--

Noira et Arera sortirent donc seules, sans se regarder. Arera prit un couloir vide à droite et commença le suivre, cherchant un truc intéressant à faire, plus intéressant que déambuler les mains dans les poches dans le château désert en ayant l'air énervé.

-Il Forte, il paraît que ton frère a fait des manipulations étranges qu'il a montré à Aizen aujourd'hui, lança une voix nasillarde qui résonna dans le couloir.

-C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait des trucs bizarres, répondit une voix plus grave, agacée.

-Tiens, puisque je dois retrouver la fraccion à ce... type... qui s'appelle Grimmjow (mon frère, quelle horreur!), autant leur demander, songea la jeune arrancar en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit.

Elle passa devant un pilier et vit ceux qui parlaient. Ils étaient cinq, et levèrent les yeux quand elle apparut. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des flèches, surtout le gros avec son casque qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et celui avec des dents rappelant un requin. Surtout qu'ils la dévisageaient la bouche grande ouverte, tel un banc de poissons morts. Son bustier avait glissé ou quoi? se demandait la bleue, irritée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier. En plus, maintenant qu'elle s'était approchée, elle pouvait sentir que leur reiatsu n'étaient pas des plus élevé. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand soudain, le blond du lot se leva.

-Mon frère!! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? C'est Szayel? hurla-t-il, horrifié en saisissant Arera par les pans de sa veste.

Elle envoya un coup dans la figure pour le faire lâcher.

-C'est quoi ton problème? demanda-t-elle en se préparant à compléter ses questions de quelques coups bien envoyés.

-Mon frère... commença Il Forte avant de se taire, Arera l'ayant attrapé par son veston.

-Qu'est-ce t'as à m'appeler "mon frère"? Je suis une fille, ça ne se voit pas assez? interrogea-t-elle, menaçante.

-Si, si... Justement!!

-Comment ça, "justement"??

-Euh...

-Je cherche la fraccion à Grimmjow. C'est qui? Ils sont où?

-C'est nous, intervint l'arrancar grand et mince qui avait une longue tresse. Qui es-tu?

Arera secoua la tête. _Enfin_ une question pertinente. Comment son frère pouvait s'entourer d'une telle équipe de bras cassés?

-Ah, vous êtes là, grogna la voix du sexta. Et avec _elle_.

--

Dans un autre couloir, Tesla manquait de faire une attaque.

* * *

Je vais faire un deuxième chapitre, qui clôturerait cette fic. Mais j'aimerais votre avis : Dois-je continuer un peu plus cette fanfiction?

et puis, l'autre question : Arera, ça va comme nom? Au départ, je voulais l'appeler Rin, qui sonnait plus "Grimmjow". Vous en pensez quoi?

Merci à MmeRoronoa, qui m'a encouragée (et donné le nom d'Arera)!! J'espère que ça te plaira!!


	3. Cohabitations difficiles

Bonjour! J'ai mis du temps à poster cette suite, désolée n_n'!! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, elle ne venait pas toute seule. L'accouchement a été difficile, en somme, mais j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Je pense encore faire un ou deux chapitres, et puis cette partie sera terminée, et peut-être, quelques autres idées bizarres viendront compléter la série! Merci à MmeRoronoa qui m'a relue et à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

* * *

Après avoir obligé sa sœur à lâcher Il Forte, Grimmjow expliqua rapidement la situation à sa fraccion.

-Szayel a toujours eu des idées tordues, soupira Il Forte en semblant se plonger dans des souvenirs douloureux.

-Donc on est obligé de supporter une gonzesse pendant un temps indéterminé? Tu parles d'un boulet, lâcha inconsidérément Di Roy en lançant un regard méprisant à Arera.

Cette dernière se leva d'un bond, le saisissant par son haut (à croire que ça devenait une habitude chez elle) et leva le poing.

-T'as quelque chose contre les gonzesses?

-Euh... Non non! bredouilla Di Roy, se rendant enfin compte qu'il était vraiment face à une version féminine de Grimmjow, le sale caractère et le potentiel en combat inclus dans le lot.

-Repose-le! dit le sexta d'un air blasé (après tout, il n'allait pas se lever pour si peu).

Partagée entre l'envie de se débarrasser de Di Roy qui l'encombrait et le fait qu'elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, Arera choisit de l'envoyer contre un mur à quelques mètre de là, un bon compromis.

Tout en regardant l'arrancar qui se relevait en grognant, Shaolong se dit que la vie allait être difficile entre deux Jaggerjack avec le même caractère impossible.

--

-Noi... Noi... Noitora-sama??? murmura Tesla en voyant Noira déambuler dans les couloirs en prenant une petite moue blasée.

-Non, il est resté dans la salle réunion, rétorqua-t-elle en jaugeant le numéros qui avait l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

-Et... Vous êtes?

-Sa sœur, faut croire, soupira la brune d'un air agacé.

-Pourquoi Noitora-sama ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle? s'étonna le fraccion tout en la dévisageant, ahuri.

-J'ai une tâche sur le nez? demanda-t-elle d'un ton rogue.

-Non, répondit Tesla, toujours hypnotisé.

-Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça! hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

-Elle a le même caractère, songea l'arrancar en faisant un vol plané vers un pilier tout proche.

-Tu te permets de toucher à mon fraccion? grogna la voix de Noitora, furieux.

-C'est ton fraccion? Tout seul?

-Ouais. Et tu le laisses. Il est pas à tes ordres, il est pas à ta disposition.

De l'électricité apparut dans l'air entre le frère et la sœur.

--

Szayel s'occupait de se dernière création. Elle devait être parfaite dans les moindres détails, il en allait de sa dignité! Sa sœur devait donc être docile avec lui, plutôt jolie si possible, intelligente, et intéressée par la science. Et avoir toutes les qualités pour l'assister. Bon, comme l'intelligence n'était pas que génétique, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle devienne son alter ego, mais après tout, il n'y avait pas la place pour deux génies dans un seul château. Bon, un nom, maintenant. Surtout pas Zaza. Le surnom pourrait lui rester à lui s'il décidait de s'en débarrasser, et puis, il n'était pas terrible. Szaya, par contre était parfait. A présent, il allait lui faire visiter un peu Las Noche...

--

-Ton frère et ses coups tordus, grommelait Di Roy en se frottant les côtes.

Il s'était encore une fois retrouvé sur le chemin d'Arera.

-J'ai beau être son frère aîné je te rappelle qu'il est espada. J'y suis pour rien et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir, gronda Il Forte, agacé.

Il s'arrêta en sentant le reiatsu de l'octavo s'approcher. Comme il ne venait _jamais _le voir, ni lui, ni Grimmjow, le blond échangea un regard inquiet avec Shaolong.

-Salut tout le monde! s'exclama Szayel avec son sourire des grands jours.

Alerte rouge. Quand Szayel avait ce sourire là, c'est qu'il était ravi, et peu de choses le mettaient dans un tel état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? s'énerva le sexta.

Après tout, c'était de la faute du scientifique s'il se coltinait maintenant une frangine.

-Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un, annonça l'octavo en jetant un regard à son frère.

Il Forte se leva, assaillit par un mauvais pressentiment. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas une blondasse qui vienne le remplacer auprès de Grimmjow!

-Je vous présente Szaya.

Il Forte s'effondra comme une masse dans les bras d'Edorad quand il vit la nouvelle venue.

-Non, tu plaisantes... supplia-t-il d'une voix agonisante.

-Et non! La famille s'agrandit! répliqua joyeusement l'octavo.

-Pas un autre taré dans la famille... fit faiblement le fraccion d'une voix incrédule.

-Une, coupa d'une voix vexée la créature qui accompagnait Szayel.

Arera éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? lança-t-elle en saisissant la nouvelle venue, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

-Tu devrais perdre cette mauvaise habitude d'attraper les gens comme ça, remarqua le sexta d'un ton d'ennui profond.

-Hé! couina la petite.

-C'est vraiment Szayel en fille! s'écria la jeune arrancar d'un ton moqueur. Elle est plus petite, mais à part ça, il n'y a pas grande différence!

Elle la leva pour mieux la voir.

-Ça suffit, Arera, s'interposa l'octavo. Repose-la.

Arera ouvrit les doigts pour que sa prise retombe par terre.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous la présentes? demanda Grimmjow, suspicieux.

-Et bien, je me disais que ce serait plus pratique pour les observations si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui les faisait. Comme ça je pourrais me consacrer à autre chose dans la journée.

-Quoi? firent le frère et la sœur aux cheveux bleus.

-Je vais devoir me la coltiner toute la journée pour une histoire d'observation? cria Arera.

-Et bien, tu es un cobaye, ma chère, répliqua d'un ton nonchalant Szaya en sortant un bloc-note et un crayon d'un air détaché.

Elle ne put éviter le poing d'Arera.

-Je t'avais prévenue qu'elle avait son caractère, soupira Szayel.

-C'est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec nous! trancha Grimmjow. Si c'est pour de la surveillance, je peux m'en charger. Mais tu m'as suffisamment fait chier avec _elle _(il montra sa sœur) pour ne pas continuer! Si elle nous suit, je l'explose!!

-Te dérange pas, je m'en charge tout de suite! intervint sa sœur en tendant la main.

-Euh, Szayel? C'est vraiment dangereux, tu sais. Même en scellant le reiatsu d'Arera, avança timidement Szaya en direction de l'octavo.

-Je trouverai une autre solution, annonça-t-il, renonçant à faire tout un autre paquet d'efforts pour se refaire une frangine acceptable.

-Dommage, commenta Arera en faisant disparaître le cero qu'elle allait lancer sur l'intruse.

--

-Je vais te buter, pédale!

-Viens donc, salope!

Les mots d'amour volaient toujours entre Noitora et sa copie féminine. Tesla avait renoncé à s'interposer et était recroquevillé dans un coin en essayant de s'abriter des souffles de reiatsu qui volaient en tout sens.

-ÇA SUFFIT!

Les deux antagonistes arrêtèrent de s'engueuler et d'agiter leurs zampakutô d'un air menaçant. Ulquiorra ne criait jamais, mais l'entendre élever la voix donnait l'envie étrange de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

-Oui? demanda Noitora, mécontent d'être interrompu.

-Aizen-sama aimerait que vous arrêtiez d'abîmer le faux ciel avec vos reiatsu, et que vous faisiez moins de bruit à l'heure du thé, l'informa le cuarta de sa voix normale, alors que des éclairs striaient le ciel ordinairement resplendissant.

-Et bien c'est très simple : on la tue pour un retour à la normale! Ça vaudra mieux, je t'assure! s'agaça le quinta.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'Aizen-sama se débarrasse d'un looser comme toi, lui rétorqua Noira.

-PUTAIN! POUR QUI...

-La ferme, le coupa Ulquiorra d'un ton froid.

Noitora tenta d'argumenter en gardant une sonorité normale. Noira se désintéressa de la question : ce n'était pas comme si son idiot de frère réussirait à persuader cet autre espada.

--

Arera regardait un affrontement en contrebas. Sans vraiment prêter attention aux gestes de son interlocuteur qui s'agitait comme s'il voulait faire fuir les oiseaux, l'arrancar qui semblait dominer cet échange le regardait d'un air froid et répondait par phrases simples. D'une voix égale, puisque la jeune femme avait du mal à l'entendre. Elle se demandait s'il était si fort pour se permettre de ne même pas sortir les mains de ses poches face à l'autre qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Elle se pencha. Le mystérieux arrancar avait les yeux verts, et il n'était pas si mal. Elle trouva très classe cette façon froide de dominer l'autre du regard. Puis, la situation s'envenima, et l'épouvantail voulut porter un coup. La sœur du sexta nota au passage qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué au corps à corps (elle aurait pu esquiver ce coup au moins dix fois!) et se concentra sur la réaction du glaçon. Ah, si, il avait tout de même retiré une main de sa poche. Il intercepta le poignet de l'agresseur, le repoussa et donna un coup désinvolte du revers de la main. L'autre fit un vol plané et atterrit douloureusement dans les rochers. Arera était soufflée. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne avec cet arrancar! Un bon petit combat pour vérifier s'il était aussi fort qu'il le paraissait, et s'il était toujours aussi impassible ou s'il lui arrivait de sourire un peu... La voix du sexta la sortit de ses pensées :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer Ulquiorra?

-Il était dans la salle de réunion hier, non? demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.

-Oui, cet enfoiré est l'espada numéro quatre.

-Il est fort, donc.

-Mouais, commenta Grimmjow d'un ton pas très convaincu.

-Il a _maîtrisé_ Noitora, répéta-t-elle d'une voix songeuse.

Elle fixait l'espada qui s'en allait, son adversaire toujours à terre.

-Mmmm... Je vais voir s'il aurait pas envie de s'entraîner!

-Non. Il ne voudra pas, coupa le sexta d'un ton sans réplique.

-Pourquoi? fit Arera d'une voix interloquée.

-Il n'aime pas se battre. Il a pas de tripes.

-Heinnnn? s'exclama la sœur d'une voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'une vice-capitaine rousse.

Il n'aimait pas se battre? Comment était-ce possible? Et puis, son frère était-il en train de dire que c'était un lâche? Grimmjow se fit un plaisir de lui fournir des explications, détestant ce poseur d'Ulquiorra.

-Ah, bon! Bah, c'est pas grave s'il est un peu pacifiste sur les bords, au moins il réfléchit avant d'agir! Je lui proposerait un entraînement "gentil", dans un coin tranquille, alors! Juste de quoi faire monter l'adrénaline et de voir comment il se débrouille! Bon, j'y vais, ciao!

Grimmjow la regarda d'un air incrédule (elle était sourde ou quoi?) avant de se relever d'un bond pour attraper le bras de sa sœur qui voulait retrouver le cuarta.

-Écoute-moi, bien, toi! Il est hors de question que je te laisse tournicoter autour d'Ulquiorra, ok?

-Hein? Tournicoter? Je vais me battre avec, ça te pose un problème? Jaloux?

-T'entraîner? Mon cul! Si tu avais voulu t'entraîner tu aurais commencé par me le demander, histoire de voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort!

Mais Arera ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle regardait Noira qui, elle aussi, suivait du regard le cuarta.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as un faible pour cet imbécile de cuarta?

Arera dressa l'oreille au mot "faible".

-Bien sûr que non! répliqua-t-elle. Mais il a l'air fort.

-Donc tu vas pouvoir t'abstenir de tourner autour, lâcha Grimmjow d'un ton sans réplique.

-Je ne lui tourne pas autour! Et s'il est d'accord je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'entraîner avec qui je veux!!

-Et moi je ne veux même pas savoir les rumeurs qui vont courir sur moi si tu te mets à le draguer! Je te signale que tu es sensée être moi avec des seins!

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent de s'engueuler jusqu'à ce que Shaolong vienne demander ce qui ce passait. Il obtint pour seule réponse qu'un grand silence de la part des deux antagonistes.

--

Ulquiorra, comme tout être sensé de l'Hueco Mondo, n'aimait pas aller dans le laboratoire de Szayel-Apporo. Mais aujourd'hui était un cas de force majeure, et n'ayant pas réussi à mettre la main sur Szayel ni sur sa copie, il s'était décidé à chercher le loup là où il se trouvait le plus probablement : dans sa tanière. La situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Il poussa la porte et entra après avoir jeté un œil prudent. Personne en vue. Il s'avança dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches et arriva près d'un miroir. Il jeta un œil dedans. Il n'avait pas l'air trop fatigué, mais quelque chose avait changé dans son visage. Il cligna des yeux. Depuis quand avait-il rétrécit? Et son visage était aussi plus rond, plus... Féminin? A cette pensée, pris d'un doute, le cuarta baissa le regard pour regarder les vêtements. Des seins? Mais...

Il recula d'un pas et toisa, effrayé, ce qui n'était pas un miroir. Sa copie lui lança un regard froid. Elle avait un visage androgyne et était immobile, les mains dans les poches.

-SZAYEL!!! hurla Ulquiorra. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée.

Sa sœur se contenta de fermer les yeux, consternée. Pourquoi s'agiter en vain, vraiment?

--

Noira, de son côté, avait découvert un autre moyen d'énerver Noitora.

-Mais tu es un petit fraccion très mignon, tu sais? sussura-t-elle de sa voix rauque en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

-Euh... répondit Tesla qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il était rouge et essayait difficilement d'éviter le regard langoureux, le décolté suggestif et les jambes dénudées de la version féminine de son espada.


	4. La conclusion de l'expérience

Bonjour! Je m'excuse du retard de cette fic. Trois mois, c'est beaucoup! /part se cacher/ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à clôturer ce délire, je ne voulais pas faire triste ou totalement improbable. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas la laisser en suspens, donc voici, tardivement, la fin.

Merci à Gemi, Juliie, MEL, et Mahina à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et prit deux secondes pour retrouver son calme. Surtout, ne pas tuer l'octavo. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait avoir en préparation dans son laboratoire, et Aizen-sama ne serait sans doute pas très content si la moitié de Las Noche explosait à cause d'une expérience en cours sans personne pour la maîtriser.

-C'est qui elle? commença-t-il en lançant un regard de tueur sur le scientifique.

-Ah, Ulquia? Ta sœur.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit (et aussi le reste de l'espada ) ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu jouais à me faire un clone féminin, menaça le numéro quatre.

-L'expérience était déjà en cours, répondit Szayel, l'air pas du tout inquiet. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter...

-J'ai le curieux sentiment que si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu, répondit Ulquiorra avec la chaleur d'un hiver sibérien.

-Tu es venu pour quoi? demanda l'octavo sans relever l'accusation.

-J'ai un problème avec tes deux précédentes créations.

-Ah, et la sociabilité n'est pas vraiment ton fort, n'est-ce pas? La diplomatie n'a pas réussi? s'enquit Szayel, amusé.

Ulquiorra le saisit par ce qu'il put attraper du haut moulant de son interlocuteur et l'approcha de son visage.

-La sœur à Grimmjow me poursuit depuis cet après-midi pour "faire un petit entraînement". En fait, je crois qu'en guise d'entraînement elle préfèrerait un rendez-vous dans ma chambre pour ce soir. Et depuis que la sœur de Noitora a vu ça, elle me harcèle de ses allusions graveleuses. La première a bien évidemment remarqué son manège, puisque Noira m'a collé pendant une heure. Elle font comme une sorte de compétition, où la gagnante sera celle qui réussira à m'avoir. Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle font un concours pour savoir laquelle des deux me fera perdre patience le plus vite. Alors plutôt que de te foutre de moi tu vas y mettre le holà vite fait si tu ne veux pas que je les explose avec toi, ta sœur et ton labo. C'est clair?

Szaya, qui était arrivée avec son frère nota dans son carnet qu'Ulquiorra devenait bavard quand il était énervé ou en cas de grande nécessité.

L'octavo fronça les sourcils, inquiet malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas disséquer en douce Ulquiorra, Aizen ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et le "neutraliser" pourrait lui laisser des séquelles.

-Arera et Noira sont attirées par toi? résuma-t-il.

-J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que leurs versions masculines sont nettement plus supportables. Et on parle de Grimmjow et Noitora, je te rappelle. Alors mesure à quel point j'en ai assez.

-Je vois. Je vais leur en toucher un mot. Mais, dis-moi, Ulquiorra, est-ce que tu trouves Grimmjow ou Arera attirants?

Après une seconde d'incrédulité, un cero apparut au bout du doigt d'un Ulquiorra excédé.

-Je plaisantais, fit rapidement Szayel pour se rattraper, nerveux.

-Oui, et pour vérifier cette hypothèse on n'a qu'à leur présenter ta sœur et voir ce qui se passe, intervint Szaya. Ne te dérange pas. Néanmoins, si elle est attirée par l'un des deux, il faudra que tu nous dises si par hasard toi et le sexta êtes en couple.

Elle se tut sous le regard furieux d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier finit tout de même par lâcher le scientifique.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle? demanda l'espada en montrant sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé un cil de tout l'entretien.

-Et bien, pour l'instant je compte vérifier si tout va bien du côté des cordes vocales. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle ne peut pas parler ou si elle ne veut pas. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir comme réaction, c'est qu'elle ferme les yeux, un peu comme tu fais quand Grimmjow ouvre la bouche pour parler, l'informa le scientifique, pensif.

La concernée illustra ses propos avec un soupir, offrant l'image même de la consternation.

-Et on ne peut pas dire qu'avec ton caractère taciturne ce soit facile à déterminer...

-Tu sais ce que te dit mon caractère? lui répondit le regard du cuarta.

-Mais encore? lui répondit la voix du cuarta.

Szayel ne prit en compte que le message vocal.

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il. De toute manière, il faut que j'aille en parler à Aizen-sama.

-J'espère qu'il décidera de mettre un terme à tout ça, commenta Ulquiorra. Et j'aimerais ne pas l'avoir dans les jambes, ajouta-t-il en parlant de sa sœur.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard froid et méprisant sans faire de commentaire, et Ulquiorra eut d'un seul coup l'impression de se regarder dans le miroir. Puis il tourna les talons et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, épuisé par sa journée. Szayel avait le don de rendre tout autour de lui complètement dingue.

--

Tesla ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était trop angoissé. Il se rappela la journée éprouvante qu'il avait eu. Tout d'abord, les disputes incessantes et les débuts de bagarre entre Noitora et sa sœur. Il avait dû s'éloigner pour ne pas être balayé par la puissance des deux combattants. Puis, Noira avait disparu. A la poursuite d'Ulquiorra, avait dit Apache, presque jalouse. Puis elle était revenue. Elle avait recommencé à se disputer avec Noitora, puis avait changé de stratégie. Elle énervait le quinta par son biais _à lui_. Il avait bien cru finir violé dans un couloir -Szayel aurait sans doute apprécié les images, ils étaient juste en dessous de l'une de ses caméras. Et il ne pouvait pas dormir, parce que la sexy mais effrayante créature lui avait dit avant de tourner les talons, chassée par un Noitora furieux :

-À ce soir, mon mignon!

Noitora avait bien noté ce commentaire. Au point de camper devant la porte de son fraccion, pour empêcher _l'autre_ de mettre la main dessus : Tesla était _son_ fraccion! Et l'espada aurait deux mots à dire à Szayel.

Tesla se retourna dans son lit. Ça faisait la troisième bagarre pour cette nuit. Pourvu que la porte et les murs tiennent le choc...

--

Szayel avait décidé de faire sortir sa dernière création. Ulquia allait donc faire un tour, du côté de Grimmjow, si possible. Avec Szaya. L'octavo devait, lui, faire comprendre aux deux têtes de pioches qu'étaient Arera et Noira, qu'harceler Ulquiorra n'était pas une bonne idée. Et comme les rapports entre Ulquiorra, Noitora et Grimmjow n'étaient pas à la franche amitié cordiale, le scientifique décida de commencer par Noira, en faisant partir les deux autres en avance. De plus, il avait une autre expérience en cours...

-Salut tout le monde, lança Szaya d'un air décontracté en arrivant à la hauteur de Grimmjow et de sa petite bande.

Il Forte lui lança un regard dégoûté, n'ayant pas vraiment digéré que la fratrie se soit agrandie de cette manière. Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, puis partit d'un grand rire en voyant qui accompagnait la jeune arrancar. Arera gardait un visage neutre. Après tout, c'était la sœur de ce si séduisant numéro quatre. Mais est-ce que ça valait la peine qu'elle fasse l'effort d'être agréable?

-Bon sang, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de cet enfoiré! s'exclama le sexta en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Veux tu que je te montre à quoi tu ressemblais quand on t'a présenté Arera? rétorqua d'une voix glaciale l'enfoiré en question qui venait d'apparaître dans un shumpo. Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas l'avoir dans les jambes?

-Alors pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir ici? répliqua la scientifique.

-Et toi? demanda Arera qui ne supportait visiblement pas les femmes scientifiques aux cheveux roses.

-On passait par là, répondit Szaya, l'air détendue.

-Tu me prends pour une idiote? La porte du labo n'est pas dans le coin!

-On se promène. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé? Pourtant c'est le prétexte que tu as utilisé hier pour rencontrer deux fois Ulquiorra.

Piqué au vif, Arera se leva et saisit l'autre par le col.

-Tu m'espionnes en plus?

-Allons, la violence ne cache pas que tu es à court d'arguments, se moqua la jeune femme en redressant ses lunettes.

Ni Ulquiorra ni Grimmjow ne se donnèrent la peine d'intervenir. Quant à Ulquia, si elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux de temps à autre, on aurait pu croire que c'était une statue.

-J'aime pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, t'as pas encore compris? gronda Arera en levant le poing.

-Pathétique.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers celle qui venait de dire ça.

-ELLE PARLE!! cria Szaya toute contente, s'agitant dans la poigne de sa tortionnaire. Ulquiorra leva un sourcil.

-Et elle a dit quoi, la nouvelle? interrogea Arera, menaçante. J'ai cru que ça me concernait...

En un mot, Ulquia avait réussi à énerver la jeune femme. Et à la surprise de tous, elle enfonça le clou :

-Ça te concernait.

De l'électricité apparut dans l'air entre les deux femmes. D'un curieux commun accord, tout le monde autour décida de reculer prudemment et de continuer la conversation plus loin.

-Ouuaah! On dirait qu'Ulquia tient de son frère cette façon d'énerver les gens tout en évitant le combat! s'écria la jeune scientifique qu'Arera avait lâché pour l'occasion, observant la conversation qui s'envenimait.

-Pardon? demanda Ulquiorra, légèrement fatigué et contrarié.

-Je n'ai rien dit... Mais on dirait bien que votre haine à tout les deux est _viscérale_.

--

-Noira, Ulquiorra aimerait que tu arrêtes de le harceler, commença Szayel d'un ton posé.

-Ah, et il n'est pas capable de le dire tout seul? demanda la femme de sa voix de fumeuse compulsive.

-Il faut croire que la communication n'est pas son fort. Mais en fait, je crois qu'il se retient de t'encastrer dans le mur. Avec Arera.

-Mon hierro est plus solide que le mur, ricana la sœur du quinta. Il est le plus solide de l'espada. Ulqui-chan m'appartiendra...

-Bon, et bien je n'ai pas le choix, soupira le scientifique. Si tu refuses de te plier à mon avis, je vais être obligé de neutraliser une partie de ton cerveau qui est responsable de ton attirance pour le cuarta. Ce qui, au passage, diminuera ton reiatsu de cinquante pour cent. Et tu n'es pas en position de refuser puisque tu te tiens précisément sur l'un de mes pièges dont la commande est (très précisément) dans ma main.

Szayel put presque voir le cerveau de son interlocutrice se mettre à fumer tant elle cherchait une solution.

-D'accord, capitula-t-elle. J'arrêterai de le poursuivre et je trouverai un autre moyen d'emmerder cette petite bêcheuse.

-Ouf, souffla Szayel. Au tour d'Arera! Mais en attendant qu'elle revienne, je vais finir ce que j'avais commencé.

--

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow observaient leurs sœurs se battre.

-On devrait peut-être intervenir pour les séparer. Aizen-sama va être mécontent si le ciel artificiel est abimé, lança le cuarta de sa voix monotone.

-J'espère qu'il le sera suffisamment pour qu'il décide de nous débarrasser d'elles, répliqua le sexta, regardant d'un air intéressé sa sœur déchirer d'un coup de zampakutô une partie des vêtements de son ennemie.

--

Szaya était rentrée dans le laboratoire, fatiguée. Il faut dire que les filles étaient dures à tenir ; et puis, tenter d'amener Arera à Szayel alors qu'elle était en plein combat était légèrement suicidaire. Szayel n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit blessée, non?

Elle s'assit en face de l'ordinateur et brancha les caméras de surveillance. Son frère étant occupé par sa toute dernière création, elle avait quartier libre. Elle brancha l'écran sur un couloir, resta bouche ouverte quelques secondes en voyant ce qui s'y passait, puis se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres. Devant la caméra, Noira avait plaqué au sol un Tesla qui était tout sauf consentant, et entreprenait de déchirer ses vêtements. Tous ses vêtements. Visiblement, elle avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper.

--

Tousen entra rapidement dans la salle du trône, agité. Et pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger, Aizen n'avait pas l'air ravi.

-Kaname, fais-moi un rapide bilan des dégâts, s'il te plaît, demanda d'une voix lasse le maître de Las Noche.

-Et bien, les sœurs de Grimmjow et d'Ulquiorra ont décidé de régler leurs comptes, ce qui abime le ciel artificiel au dessus du château. Noitora et sa sœur sont aussi en train de se battre, apparemment pour une histoire de fraccion. Il aurait surpris sa sœur faisant des avances à Tesla. Tesla, le fraccion à Noitora est blessé et en état de choc et toute une partie du château a souffert. Quant à la sœur de Szayel, elle est rentrée dans le laboratoire de l'octavo.

Aizen resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette expérience.

-Trouvez le moyen d'arrêter les combats. Je vais voir Szayel, déclara-t-il enfin en se levant, de très mauvaise humeur.

--

Mais arrivé dans le labo, une très mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Szayel, parfaitement détendu, s'avança vers lui avec un sourire de très mauvais augure.

-Tu vas arrêter tout de suite toutes tes expériences sur l'ADN. Il y a assez de dégâts comme ça, et d'ailleurs on va se débarrasser de toutes les autres.

-A ce propos... Avant de parler de destruction, venez voir ma dernière création. Elle est superbe et je crois que vous devriez vraiment aller voir.

Aizen fusilla du regard le scientifique et entra dans la salle où se trouvait la "petite dernière".

Ainsi, c'était donc là qu'avait disparu sa tasse de thé...

Son double féminin se trouvait face à lui, un doux sourire sur son visage et une lueur implacable dans le regard. Cheveux bruns mi-long cascadant sur ses épaules. Plutôt jolie. Habillée d'une robe très... impériale.

-Bonjour, Sôsuke, je suis Sonoko. Ravie de te rencontrer, fit-elle doucement.

-Je le suis beaucoup moins, je dois avouer, répliqua Aizen.

-J'aurais été déçue de ne pas pouvoir te voir mourir. Après tout, il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux sur un trône.

La voix comme un bruissement de soie semblait amusée de lancer des menaces. Elle conclut en riant :

-Tu aurais dû venir avec ton zampakutô.

Elle dégaina.

--

Aizen se réveilla en sursaut. Il était deux heures du matin, et il était dans son lit. Il n'avait heureusement pas de sœur, ni Grimmjow, ni Ulquiorra, ni Noitora, ni Szayel. Tout était encore en ordre dans Las Noche pour encore un petit bout de temps.

Szayel vérifiait les caméras de son laboratoire. Voir Aizen en personne dans son laboratoire était plutôt rare. Exceptionnel, même, sachant qu'il était venu lui donner des ordres, ou plutôt de l'interdire d'expérience. Mais ce qui rendait cette rencontre plus qu'irréelle, c'était l'heure (trois heures du matin), et surtout, le fait qu'Aizen-sama était en robe de chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, il ne manipulait pas de produit hallucinatoire...

* * *

Voilà! J'en ai fini avec ce délire fraternel ^^! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous m'excusez de mon retard! Sinon, comme chose que je _dois_ écrire, il me reste le drabble pour Keikoku sama qui a mis ma 200e review sur mes drabbles. Je n'ai pas encore commencé, mais je crois que je le ferai pendant les vacances ^^! (en tout cas, je me suis promis de ne pas poster de drabble avant celui-ci...). A bientôt!


End file.
